1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-33783 discloses a battery terminal to be connected to a battery for an automotive vehicle or the like. The battery terminal includes a fastening portion to be fastened to a battery post that stands on the battery. The fastening portion has a tubular shape that is partially open in a circumferential direction and is deformed and reduced in diameter and fastened to the battery post by having two facing portions on open end parts approach each other. The facing portions caused to approach each other by fastening a bolt and a nut.
The fastening portion of the battery terminal described above has a relatively high rigidity, and is not easily reduced in diameter to conform entirely to the outer shape of the battery post. Thus, a clearance may be formed between the fastening portion and the battery post and a holding force may not be sufficient. Further, a clearance between the open end parts of the fastening portion and the battery post enable the open end parts to be deformed and folded into the clearance by a strong fastening force. If the open end parts of the fastening portion are deformed, the fastening portion cannot be fastened sufficiently and a holding force may be reduced when the battery terminal is fastened again to the battery post for maintenance or the like.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve close contact of a battery terminal with a battery post.